Bleach: Shattered Blades
by Pwnageking
Summary: A fan fiction loosely based on the events and characters in the game of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Game that felt like a bad filler mini-arc turned into a fanfic**

The Sōkyoku had been destroyed to save Rukia life during her rescue. After the dust had settled and bitter battles had come to an end and new even more bitter battles reared their head, a short time of peace had occupied the soul society.

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she decent from a tree branch in front of the tired warrior. He was deep in slumber. "Ichigo?" Yourichi continued asking as she poked the sleeping specter.

"What?" barked the now awake reaper.

"Oh you're up. Is that little tent you're pitching from dreams about me?"

"Ah! I didn't, I mean I swear it's a normal thing that happens. No wait I didn't meant it like that! ugh!" said the red faced teen

"hahahaha naughty boy"

"W…why did you come here anyway?"

Taking a face that could tension anyway moment, Yoruichi continued "Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered the closing of the gate to the human world for a hundred years. He fears that Aizen might use it to enter soul society.

"One…hundred…years!? If I wait that long, I would already belong here anyway!"

"The Sōkyoku has the power of over 1,000 Zanpakutō, if one was to collect all the shards of the Sōkyoku he could force open the gate."

"Hear you loud and clear, collect the shards and be on my way" a silver lining had taken residence on his words as he spoke.

Ichigo quickly hopped off into the sunset with a renewed sense of purpose as Yoruichi remained there looking at him fly off. He strode from wall to building as he slowly came to a discovery.

"How the hell am I supposed to find those things!? I mean I know there is a lot of spirit power coming from them, but with all the zanpakutō's running around here, finding shards of one is impossible."

As if on cue, something caught Ichigo's eye that soon engulfed his other senses. It shined bright in the sun light, and its spirit power was frightful.

"Ha! Finding these things are gonna be a piece of cake"

Ichigo swooped down to pick up the shard only to jump back to save his hand from the business end of a Zanpakutō. As Ichigo looked up to see who nearly removed his hand, he is immediately filled with nostalgia. Renji stood with Zabimaru released, staring at Ichigo with eyes of that of a wild dogs.

"Ichigo, why have you turned on us!?" Renji screamed with disappointment and depression laced in.

"What?...What the hell are you talking about?"

Renji looked around quickly, then he turns towards the sky and shouts "Don't answer for him, he not the kind of idiot who would hurt his friends."

"What the fuck are you talking about Renji?" Ichigo lifts his Zanpakutō into a fighting stance, a mystery to Ichigo himself.

A sigh was let out by Renji as he swung Zabimaru horizontally, causing the balde to extend past its normal reach, "This is for your own good, Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped in the air to avoid the swing "Renji, what the hell!?" Ichigo then shot down towards with his hands upon Zangetsu, ready to strike.

Renji jumped back and quickly countered by swinging Zabimaru diagonally, as if it were a whip. "You Dunce!"

Ichigo blocks Zabimaru with Zangetsu and pushing the blade back. "Renji! Stop this"

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Renji strode toward Ichigo about to swing Zabimaru down vertically.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" A blue wave of energy shot forth from Ichigo's swing, striking Renji and shooting him back upon his ass.

Silence befuddled the two as Renji struggled to get up."Give up!"

"Not until I pay back the favor I owe you" screamed Renji as his spiritual energy climaxed "Bankai!" Hihiō Zabimaru was soon wrapped around his host after the smoke had cleared.

"Renji! You really want me to finish this don't you!"

"No, I just want to stop you!" Renji swung Hihiō Zabimaru, so that its snake head stormed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo stood still until he suddenly heard these devilish words whispered in his ear "If you can beat Byakuya, he is no match for you" Ichigo shot forward with lightening speed cutting throw the snake head and Renji's side as if he were a mad man.

"It's over Renji" He whispered as Renji fell back.

"I'm….sorrry…..Ichigo…."Renji mumbled as he lost consciousness.

Ichigo slowly got to his feet and picked up the Sōkyoku shard. "Why did Renji care so much about this? And why am I so sad even though all I did was knock him out? What the hell is going on here!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You may say that the events in this chapter couldn't happen in the series proper…but it did happen in the game, so it's fair game!**

"You will not escape from us" screamed one of the three soul reapers slashing down towards Ichigo from the sky.

Within an instant, the three were on the ground, dispatched with swiftness and effortlessness, one punch each.

"Why are you all attacking me," Ichigo looks at the fourth shard he has collected in his hand. "Why is it so important to stop me?

In another part of Soul Society, Uryu and Orihime were running towards Ichigo's location.

_"Ichigo, why are you doing this? Why are you sending this whole place in an uproar"_

"Uryu" Orihime said, interrupting Uryu's thoughts "Where is chad?"

"Chad!?" Uryu exclaimed as he stopped "Uh, where is he? I thought he was still right behind us."

"But I thought you could sense spirit energy really well, how could he slip by?"

"Uh" Uryu stammered as he went into a cold sweat "It not like I've lost my Quincy powers and been having trouble getting used to sensing energy without them, that's preposterous!"

Orihime stared for a bit, "Ok then"

_"Thank goodness I'm a great lier."_

Ichigo was striding down the streets of Soul Society, another shard was close. A blast hit next to his feet as Ichigo jumped back to see Hitsugaya floating above him, Daiguren Hyorinmaru released already.

"Ichigo, listen to me. Stop this before I kill you" An icy gaze from Hitsugaya accompanies his warning but doesn't shake Ichigo's foundation.

"Listen Hitsugaya…"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya" Hitsugaya screams with a hint of irritation

"I don't want to stay in this place for one hundred years" Ichigo's spirit energy rises "I won't let you get in my way"

"One hundred years?" Hitsugaya mumbles confused

With a confusing impatience, Ichigo jumps towards the heavens to battle Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blocks his blade with his own and pushes Ichigo back, causing Ichigo to fall back to the ground.

"Ichigo, What this about one hund…." A slash through a wall cuts Hitsugaya off.

"I knew it, If I cut through soul society, I can get to the fight faster" Kenpachi said in his usually voice, one of undying blood lust.

"Kenpachi and Hitsugaya? Listen, I don't want to be trapped in this place, so if I must cut through you both, then be it"

"Hmm, so unlike you Ichigo. Direct, actually beginning the battles instead of trying to talk it out. Whatever though, a fights a fight" An observation quickly forgotten as Kenpachi's love for battle makes itself know to the world again.

"No, Kenpachi, something isn't right here"

"Hmmm…I'll tell you this, I fight him then you can ask all the questions you want."

"Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo yells as a blue beam of spirit energy cut right between Hitsugaya and Kenpachi.

"Hah! I like this new Ichigo" Kenpachi says as he lunge forward slashing at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocks quickly and tries to overpower him, neither has the advantage. Ichigo breaks the struggle, making a full slash as Kenpachi bends back, dodging the slash. He quickly recoils by attempting to slash down Ichigo as he is extended forward, Ichigo dodged only by a millisecond. Ichigo jumps back in his dodge to gain distance between him and Kenpachi.

"Stop hiding your power, awaken your bankai. Stop fighting with a sheathed sword" Kenpachi yelled

"Alright then, if that's how you want it." Ichigo points Zangetsu forward as his spirit energy shows itself.

"_If I continue to let Kenpachi do this, he'll kill Ichigo. One Hundred Years? What does that mean? Something is going on here and I can't rest till I find out"_

"BAN-KAI!" A cloud of smoke and Ichigo has changed into his classic bankai form.

"Good, let's start this for real! " Kenpachi says as he charged forward.

The two are stopped as spirit energy shoots between the two, a glacier forms in an instant.

"You two stop this now!" Hitsugaya commanded before asking Ichigo "What do you mean by one hundred years"

Ichigo opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out.

"_What's going on? I can't speak."_

_Fight Ichigo!_

"_What is this? Who is that?_

_Fight them Ichigo!_

"_Ugh! What is this"_

Ichigo shunpos behind Hitsugaya and tries to slash him in half, only for Hitsugaya to dodge with his own Shunpo.

"Ichigo? I asked you about the one hundred years!"

_"Why am I fighting?"_

_Cause you have to, you must free all of your friends from this place_

_"Free them?"_

_Do you lack the resolve to gain the power we need to be free?_

"_I just don't see the point in fighting Hitsugaya, he only asked me about the one hundred year seal."_

_Ichigo, borrow my power and take down these captains with my resolve._

Green spirit energy surrounds Ichigo, converging on his back.

"What is this power?" Hitsugaya says in awe "It's not Ichigo's…it feels more like a…"

The green energy stops swirling and forms two wings of energy on Ichigo's back. The thin wings pulse with power, in a grotesque beauty.

"Ichigo, I'm tired of waiting. Lets finish this" Kenpachi says with a cheer as he jumps off the undamaged parts of the wall to try and reach the floating Ichigo.

_"This power…Ichigo could"_

"Ichigo, I'm gonna end this" Hitsugaya lifts his sword up and strikes to send out an ice dragon.

"Getusga Tensho!" Ichigo screams again as Tensa Zangetsu fires a green pulsating blast that cuts through the ice dragon and repels the two, shooting them both back.

Ichigo shunpos behind the temporarily stunned Hitsugaya.

_Kill him_

_"No I won't_

_Kill that captain_

Ichigo hits Hitsugaya with the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu, knocking him down towards the ground. Ichigo, as if he couldn't control this power, shoots off another blast of spirit energy similar to the Getusga Tensho, blowing off Hitsugaya's ice wings and slamming him into the ground.

"This is getting my blood boiling" Kenpachi says as he removes his eye patch. The ground shakes with fear as his power is released in its true form "Ichigo, your one fun opponent"

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo screams as he shoots down towards Kenpachi like a bullet.

The two warriors blades clash, the mere noise could send terror in the hearts of bystanders as their power destroys the area around them. The ground Kenpachi stands on sinks in as the two continue to fight off the other.

_Let me show you a trick your other taught me_

"Getsuga Tensho" Another voice says using Ichigo's mouth as his now green Getsuga Tensho pushing through Kenpachi's defense causing a massive explosion, the area became filled with smoke.

Kenpachi lie on the floor, defeated. A sight that could shock any man in Soul Society. A soul reaper that will never fall lay on the floor unconscious.

"What in the world is with me? My power it's…it's different. Argh! " Ichigo screams as he falls to his knees, "What is this voice in my head!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In retrospect, why did this game need its own original plot? I could have just been a game adaption of the soul society saga.**

"W-what is that?" whispered in fear by a low class shinigami.

Limping forward was a sad mess. Bankai in hand, this Ichigo was a rundown beast. His hair grew unusually long and his skin had become pale. His eyes were yellow like those of a demon and his hands hand morphed into claws. This beast starred at the shinigami blocking his pathway with a primal stare of predatation.

"S-stand your ground! We're taking this thing down" barked the cowardly, fat lieutenant Omadea: as he attempted to sneak behind his subordinates who did not give him passage. "C-come on, let me through….guys!?"

The beast merely rose his arm into the air, holding his Zanpakutō high in the air. White mist oozed from the beasts fang-filled mouth as a warped scream blasted through as the blade was swung with full force. A green wave of destruction shot through and knocked the shinigami back from the shock of the explosion.

Like the devil himself, the beast showed no change in emotions after harming so many.

_"B-bastard! I'll kill you! This isn't your body!"_

_You little shinigami, thinking you can overpower me? Pathetic, this body's form has already recognized me as the dominant power._

_"DAMMIT!"_

As the two egos banter, the beast walks towards the unconscious shinigami and pick up a shard of the Sōkyoku. A blast of blue spiritual energy blows it straight from his hands as the beast turns toward his attacker.

Chad stood with an intense stare. His right arm's armor was bursting with energy. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

The beast rushes forward as Chad gets ready to fire another blast only to be stopped by a Zanpakutō resting 2 inches from his face. As the two stood motionless, the Zanpakutō shook violently.

_"I won't let you hurt him!"_

_Urgh! This damn body won't move! _

Chad realizes the beast lacks the ability to strike and jumps back. "Ichigo, your still in there?

The beast bursts forth more white mist from its gapping mouth as it stands to face Chad.

"Ichigo"

The beast rushes forward at Chad again as Chad begins to himself. The beast swings his Zanpakutō with a large, horizontal movement, only to be stopped before the blade can hit. Chad takes advantage of this and punches the beast in the face, firing one of the blasts as he punches. An explosion bursts from the scene, covering the two in smoke.

Orihime and Uryu turn towards the direction of the blast in shock. "What was that…" Uryu questioned as Orihime began to run towards it. "Hey! Wait!" Uryu immediately begins to follow after her.

As the smoked cleared, a grim realization dawned on Chad. The beast was unharmed, Chad's fist still connected to its face. The beast oozed more white mist as it screamed and jumped into the air. Chad jumped back to try and shoot the beast as it was in the air, but was too slow. Chad was only inches from being cut in half by the strong, vertical strike the beast struck the ground with. The beast looked up at Chad with a face that screamed of madness.

_"You…c-can't force me t-to do t-this!"_

_A lowly shinigami can't fight me off!_

The beast clasps together its finger and points the point of the fingers at Chad's face, green energy forming a ball at its tip. Chad jumps back as the blast is fired, barely missing Chad's body. The beam shoots towards a building: blasting clear through it. Chad lands on his feet, using his hand to stop himself from sliding backwards. Sweat drips from his forward after seeing the effect of the blast. "A cero?" Chad whispers "How can Ichigo use that? What is using him?" The beast flash steps and appears before Chad. Chad looks as the beast prepares a cero inches from his face.


End file.
